Don't Panic
by cupsofteaandbooks
Summary: Kurt and Blaine accidentally meet, both engulfed in totally different lives. Things progress from there.


**Kurt**

Kurt's eyes snapped open to see Rachel standing over him holding two very shiny pieces of paper, very close to his nose. He felt like asking, "How did you get into my room?" or "it is 5 o clock in the morning" or even "fuck off". But as it happened, Rachel was not in the mood to let Kurt get a word in edgeways.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, get up, it's only 6 hours until our flight. I can't believe I'm saying that. Our _flight_ Kurt. _Our flight._"

"I heard you the first time… do you want to? I mean. Never mind."

**Blaine**

Blaine rolled over and hit his snooze button blearily. 7 o clock. His flight to New York was in 4 hours. He closed his eyes again and pulled his pillow over his head. He could hear his dad climbing the stairs to knock on his door. To wake him up while he pretended to still be asleep. To be infectiously excited about university. In fact, Blaine could hear the smile on his face. He groaned. New York University. School of Law. The proudest day of his father's life.

**Kurt**

"Carol, really? Even the pancakes taste salty! I _will_ be home in three weeks." Kurt pushed the tear saturated food across the table to Finn who was waiting with his mouth open. He rolled his eyes at his step brother in disgust.

"I kno…know", Carol sobbed, " but it'll just be so… who will tell me what to wear and… with Rachel gone too… Finn". It was all too much for Carol who leant against the cooker weakly, dripping tears into the flames of the hob.

It had been like this for what felt like forever, but really, had only been two weeks. Carol and Finn taking it in turns to be more distraught. The household had been in a constant state of flux ever since Kurt and Rachel had received their NYADA acceptance letters. Now there was half an hour to go before they left for the plane. And two hours to go before they set off for their new life. Their dream life.

Kurt heard the taxi pull up outside. Rachel squealed in excitement and Finn pulled her in for what was possibly a record-breaking kiss. Kurt fondly remembered last Christmas when he and Finn had waded through what felt like fifty feet of icing sugar while Finn blathered on about the terrible things he planned to get Rachel for Christmas. Eventually, Kurt gave up trying to explain that a) Rachel was Jewish and b) she would definitely not want anything that was remotely charitable. Now she was wearing his engagement ring. How time flew. Carol, not quite able to regain her legs for long enough to pull herself up from her chair grabbed Kurt and rocked him on her lap like a baby.

"Carol! You're getting my Gucci all wet!" He exclaimed mockingly. She smiled at him through her tears, but held on to him tighter all the same.

Eventually, Burt prized him from her arms and pulled him to one side.

"Kurt, for the past few years you have been the strongest person I have ever known and I am so proud that you are my son. But the world out there is like a labyrinth, and people are going to try and pull you into their traps. Look after yourself. Look after each other. And Kurt, I am _so_ proud of you."

Two hours later, Kurt and Rachel fell into their seats. Rachel instantly began to prattle about the practicality of stalking Patti LuPone from their new apartment. Kurt rambled with her, not really listening, but knowing exactly what she was saying. He was watching the window, transfixed by the fact that shortly, he would be leaving Ohio and starting a brand new life in the city he knew, he was born to live in. The airhostess interrupted his train of thought by offering him coffee. Grande non-fat mocha. He drank absent-mindedly as Rachel continued on her story about how NYADA had a department especially for make up to reduce the appearance of one's nose. The plane rattled into motion and Kurt yelped in delight. He could feel Ohio rolling away underneath him.

He jolted. Too much coffee. It was dark on the plane. Kurt groaned and felt his way out of his seat and along to the toilet. "Oh sorry!" Someone bumped into him, nearly knocking him over. He swayed unsteadily. A pair of strong hands grasped his arm and pulled him upright. A pair of bright, hazel eyes followed. They glinted in the darkness, leaving Kurt utterly speechless. A rare occurrence. "It's…uh…yeah…Kurt Hu…fine…good…uh huh." He managed to stutter finally.

"Are you okay?" The other asked. "Kurt was it?"

Kurt nodded his head and hurried away. His cheeks flaming.

**Blaine**

"Yes dad."

"And you'll meet your roommate at the airport?"

"Yes dad."

"You're going to be the best lawyer New York has ever seen."

"Thanks dad."

Blaine's father put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and gripped. Hard.

"Blaine."

"Yes dad?"

"I'm… I'm so proud of you. For leaving all that… musical nonsense behind you and doing what you were born to do."

Blaine smiled weakly. "Bye dad."

He closed his eyes and sunk down into his plane seat. Two rows in front of him a boy and girl were breathlessly talking about what they were going to do when they got to New York and how fantastic their lives were going to be. A pang hit him when he heard NYADA. He was curious though. And envious. He wished he was excited to be going to New York. To be starting his new life. Their excited babbling turned into relaxing droning as he settled to sleep.

He woke up craving crisps. Judging by the people surrounding him, he had missed the food. He stood up. Still half asleep and walked straight into one of the babbling pair from two rows in front. "Oh sorry!." He said blearily. The other boy looked as if he were about to fall so Blaine reached out to steady him. The boy simply gawped at him and made a few incomprehensible noises. He thought he heard his name. He couldn't really make out his face; he'd left his glasses in his seat.

"Are you okay? Kurt was it?"

The other boy just nodded soundlessly and walked away quickly. Blaine, bewildered fell back into his seat.

"Damn." He thought to himself, "I forgot to get crisps."

**Kurt**

"Rachel, I like New York already."


End file.
